1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to material compositions and methods of fabrication useful in electronic applications, and in particular, useful in radio frequency (RF) electronics.
2. Description of the Related Art
The quality factor (Q) is an important dimensionless factor for dielectric materials used in RF electronics such as cellular phones, biomedical devices, and RFID sensors. Currently commercially available materials have a Q in the 6000 range at 1 GHz. There is a continuing need for higher Q materials, and in particular, a need for higher Q ceramic dielectric materials with dielectric constants in the 70 to 80 range for applications such as miniaturized cavity resonators in the 500 MHz and 1 GHz range. There are currently a limited number of high Q ceramic materials that can be used in the higher frequency range. The Q of a ceramic material can be changed through a number of different ways, including changing the chemical formula of the underlying crystal structures that make up the material. However, substituting different elements into the underlying crystal structure can produce or relieve strain, thus changing the physical characteristics of the material. Some of the physical characteristic changes may not be predictable or desired. As such, there is a general need for expanding the number of high Q ceramic materials for use in RF electronics applications.